Proposal In The Park
by RexieCakes
Summary: My Contest entry for SugarCubes101's Peddie proposal contest! Hope you all enjoy!x3


Eddie's POV.

I had been planning this for months... and tonight was the night too put my plan into action.

Yup tonight I'm gonna be proposing to Patricia, the most amazing girl in the whole wide world.

Everything was going as planned we had begun going to college together after High School and were still dating, but I wanted our relationship to go further than it already was.

My eyes grew wide as Yacker stepped outside her house where we were meeting. She was wearing a Black dress which had two white stars on each side of it, she also had her red hair back in a french braid, and had a black and white headband in her hair. And she had on high heals which where all Black.

God... she looked gorgeous.

As we headed to the park the place I planned to propose Patricia commented on how handsome I looked. I was wearing the same tux I did when we danced together for the very first time.

It was Black with a Black tie, but the collar and the middle part of the tux was purple. I had my blonde hair brushed back neatly, and I was wearing Back laced shoes with white socks along with a pair of black pants.

Tonight was gonna be perfect! I could see it already... the excited she'd feel and show when I asked that one question. Then we'd been together forever and everything would be amazing. They'd have the perfect wedding, they'd have the perfect house, they'd have the perfect family.

I kept thinking about all these wonderful things, as Yacker and I walked down the street heading for the park.

Then finally we reached our destination and the smile on my face grew ever wider.

We walked on the stone patch in the park and as we walked, we saw brown wooden benches all around, fields with flowers and tall grass. It felt so peaceful... so quiet... so... perfect. The fields of flowers mixed with Red Roses, White Lillie's, and Yellow Sun Flowers.

I had set out a new picnic for Patricia and I on a hill close to where this Lake was.

The park Lake had stepping stones all around it and man... it looked wonderful there with the moon reflecting off of it.

That's where I've been planning to ask that one question... right there beside The Steppeing Stone Lake.

And so we made our way down the stone path and reached the hill where I had our picnic set up.

I had gotten the old fashion brown picnic basket, and a checkered red and white blanket.

When we sat down on the blanket I opened the basket, and took a plate which had turkey heart shaped sandwiches on them.

While I had made the meal I was able to cut the bread and meat into the heart shape thanks to a cookie cutter.

Then I took out some white napkins and grabbed two peach teas from the basket.

After that we started eating, drinking, and talked for about an hour after we finished dinner.

The moon was full tonight and the stars were out so we laid down on the hill, and looked at the stars trying to spot any constellations.

Patricia pointed to a constellation that looked like two figures kissing. When I it my heart race increased... that would us kissing at our wedding.

And it was then that I knew it was time... So I pulled Patricia up and led her to the Lake.

When we were standing beside it I told her to close her eyes and she did.

Then I bent down on one knee and took out the box from my black pant's pocket.

Opening it up quickly I smiled at Patricia who still had her eyes shut.

Finally I told her to open 'em and that's when I asked those four words. "Will You Marry Me?"

Yacker's eyes grew wide and a smile bigger than I could ever image appeared on her face.

Asnwering me back with a loud cheerful yes she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around Yacker and kissed her gently on the lips.

My dream was coming true... I was going to marry the most amazing girl in the whole wide world!

_So won't you come with me tonight? Be mine forever? I think we'd be a pretty good match and that we'd last forever... Cause I love you passionately and I need you with me so come on take my hand... and let's be free._

* * *

**Hey everyone!owo Well here's contest entry for SugarCubes101's Peddie Proposal contest! This is the first fanfiction contest I've ever entered, so this probably isn't that much of a winner... but hey! I guess we'll just see, huh? Well anyways hope it was good!^^ Review? and I had lots of fun entering this!c: Thank you SugarCubes for hosting!x3**


End file.
